


Pyrrha Nikos: A Futa FanFic. (Pyrrha/Ruby)

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Normal Size Penis, Pyrrha Nikos is a Futa, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Pyrrha Nikos who was born as a Futa, has feelings for the one and only Ruby Rose. This is during Volume 2. It will also be in both Pyrrha's and Ruby's POV. It will have three chapters. It will also have plenty of both smut and plot.





	1. Chapter 1: Pyrrha Has A Penis: Part: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is my first time writing a Futa FanFic. This is a Pyrrha/Ruby FanFic. Pyrrha is a futa and Ruby is not a Futa. Both girls are bisexual. This is also my first time writing Pyrrha/Ruby. And it's also my second RWBY FanFic. This FanFic is set during Volume 2 of RWBY.
> 
> This will have three chapters. Don't worry y'all, I haven't forgotten about Ruby And Yang's First Time. I'll write & post the fourth final chapter of Ruby And Yang's First Time sometime next week, maybe even this weekend. I have rambled on long enough. Now on with the story.

Pyrrha stood fully naked in front of the bathroom, she had just finished showering and drying off with her towel but she hasn't dressed yet. Her beautiful tanned athletic body was on full display. She loved how her body had developed over the years of intense training and a healthy diet that did wonders for her. She's not a vain person, not at all but even Pyrrha herself couldn't deny the fact that she had a great body and she took great care of it.

But there was one thing about her body that she was born with that had taken her years to accept and that was the fact that she was born with both a penis and vagina, her penis being eight inches long and nice sized girth. Her penis hung down right above her pussy, a couple of inches above where her clit is, all Futa women shared this trait. Yep she was a born a Futa and when she was younger she wanted to have her penis removed, her parents were shocked and they told to really think about it before she made her decision, and her parents had told her to go and do some research on the anatomy that she was born with.

And after she had spent a few weeks going through and reading various anatomy books and articles on the internet on the subject of being born as a futa, and she had learned that she was a completely normal girl that was born with both a penis and a vagina, but she wasn't going to let that define who she is as a person. She had realized that her being a Futa was just as much as a part of who she is as her being bisexual or a huntress. Both of her parents were very proud of her decision not to have her penis removed. Her parents loved her for she was and they wouldn't want their daughter to change.

Not for anyone, especially once she had accepted herself. Pyrrha shook her head to clear her mind when she heard knocking on the door. She heard Nora's voice a second later come through the door.

"Hey, Pyrrha, are okay in there?", her friend and teammate asked. 

"I'm fine Nora, just a little tired is all." she answered her friend. She worries too much, Pyrrha thought with a smile.

"Okay." Nora replied as she walked away from the bathroom door went back to stand with Jaune and Ren at the door to their dorm room as the three of them were already dressed in their school uniforms and ready for their classes. 

Pyrrah picked up her bra, panties and school uniform from the bathroom counter where she had placed before she went in the shower. She slipped her panties on first, then she puts her bra on that would encase her B-Cup breasts and then she put on her on her school uniform. She put her shoes on and then she did her red hair up in the ponytail that she always wore it in. She walked out of the bathroom and to her friends. They smiled at her and the four students made their way to their class of the day, Professor Port's class on how to fight Grimm.

A few hours later team JNPR walks out of their last class of the day, talking among each other and trying to figure out where to go for dinner. They decide to go to a small diner in downtown Vale, but before they head into town for dinner they head back to their dorm to shower and do the homework that they had been assigned to do that day, which isn't that hard for almost all of the students at Beacon Academy to do since they are all pretty damn smart, considering that Beacon Academy is one of the best schools for hunters and huntresses in the four kingdoms of Remnant. 

After they had finished with their homework, they got ready to have dinner in downtown Vale. Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren and Nora exit their dorm and they head out to have dinner. It doesn't take the four teenagers to long to get to downtown Vale. Once the air-ship that they had got on at the docks that would take them to Vale, they started to talk about what they would end up eating at the diner that they were going to for dinner. 

"So what are we going to eat for dinner." Nora asks. 

"I know what I'm going to be eating. Pancakes". She says and her friends at their pancake crazed friend.

Pyrrha chuckles at Nora's antics as she thought about what she would eat for dinner that night. "I guess a cheeseburger and fries. I haven't had a cheeseburger and fries in a long time. So that's what I'll have for dinner tonight"., she says matter of factly.

A moment later Ren spoke up and told his friends what he's going to have for dinner that night. "I'll eat a salad"., he says and he nod his head. All three teens nod to each other as they continue to make their to the diner for dinner. Curious as to what time it is, Pyrrah reaches her hand into her pants pocke to get her scroll out (she's wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans instead of her Amazon armor) and she pulls it out of her pocket, the clock reads: 6:10 pm. She smiles to herself as she places her scroll back into the pocket of her blue jeans. A few minutes later, team JNPR arrives at their destination, Grone's Diner. It's been modeled after diners from the nineteen fifties. Inside and out. Jaune is the first one to the door and opens it, holding it open for Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. They enter Grone's Diner first. Pyrrha is the next to one in, once his friends and fellow teammates have entered the diner, he enters last closing the door behind him.

A waitress sees them and she walks over to the four teens with a smile. "A table for four?"., she asks. They all nod their heads yes in answer to her question, but Pyrrha is the one who actually replies with actual words. "Yes, a table for four will be great"., Pyrrha says, glad that they have finally made it to the diner, because she's starving. The waitress smiles in reply. "Right this way then"., she says, gesturing for them to follow her to a nearby booth and they do.

They sit down and Nora and Ren sit on one side of the booth while Pyrrha and Jaune sit on the other side of the booth. Once seated the waitress hands them menus. 

"What would you like to drink?"., she asks them, with a pad of paper in one hand and a pen in the other hand. "Coke"., Pyrrha says. And the waitress writes her order down. She turns to Ren. 

"Tea." he says. She writes his drink order down as well. 

Then she turns to Nora. "And you?"., she asks. Nora responds with: "Pepsi"., she says. The waitress smiles. 

"I'll be back in a moment with your drinks"., she tells them. And she walks away to get their drinks.

She comes back a few minutes with their drinks and she hands them their drinks. 

"What would you like to order?"., she asks them in turn and they tell her what they would like to eat and they tell her.

"Your food should be ready in fifteen minutes or so." she says as she leaves the booth to give the cook their minutes later exactly the waitress brings them their food. And they eat their food while talking about various subjects. They are finished with their meals about half an hour later. They all chip in to pay for their dinner and they give the waitress a generous tip and then they exit the diner to head back to docks so that they can get back their dorm to go to sleep for the night. As soon as they are back in their dorm room almost an hour later, they are more than ready for bed. They get undressed from their regular clothes and then they get dressed in their pajamas and they get ready for bed.

As soon as Pyrrha is under her covers and her head hits her pillow she is out like a light. And her dreams are filled with a certain silver eyed, redhead, scythe wielder that are the same dreams that Pyrrha had started to have not too long after she first met Ruby and these dreams are wet dreams. The kind of dreams that would leave her bed sheets wet with her cum, and she would have to replace them with clean sheets before her friends would wake up to start the day. But she loved having these dreams, because at least in her dreams she would have Ruby in her bed and in her heart. 

Because at least in her dreams she could have Ruby the way that she really wants her; both sexually and romantically. She decides that right before she falls asleep that she will confess to Ruby her true feelings and she hopes that her friend and maybe soon to be girlfriend feels the same way about her that Pyrrha feels about her. That she, Pyrrha Nikos had fallen in love with Ruby Rose the first time that she had seen her. For her, it had been love at first sight, and hopefully, for Pyrrha, it's the same for Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: Well, there's chapter 1. I hope that y'all have enjoyed this first chapter. This is my first time writing a Futa FanFic. I'll try to update weekly, meaning that I'll write & post chapter 2 sometime next week. The second chapter will feature some smut, as well as plenty of plot and it will be in Ruby's POV. I thank y'all for reading. As please read & review.


	2. Chapter 2: Pyrrha/Ruby: Part: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As promised, chapter 2 will have plenty of both smut and plot. As promised this chapter will be in Ruby's POV. The Next chapter will be back in Pyrrha's POV. I'll post this chapter a little bit earlier than I was going to. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other FanFic's, I just have writer's block for FanFic's. But I promise that I will finish up Ruby And Yang's First Time sometime soon. I hope y'all love this chapter. Now on with the story.

Recap: She decides that right before she falls asleep that she will confess to Ruby her true feelings and she hopes that her friend and maybe soon to be girlfriend feels the same way about her that Pyrrha feels about her. That she, Pyrrha Nikos had fallen in love with Ruby Rose the first time that she had seen her. For her, it had been love at first sight, and hopefully, for Pyrrha, it's the same for Ruby.

xxxxxx

Pyrrha is on her bed completely naked, one hand clenching her bed sheets beneath her, while her other hand is guiding the head that is bobbing up and down on her hard cock. 

"Oh, Ruby. Yes, please don't stop." She moans loudly and she cums into Ruby's mouth and down her throat. Ruby takes her mouth off of Pyrrha's cock with an audible 'pop'. Ruby then crawls back up Pyrrha's body. Ruby grins at Pyrrha after she has made it back up her post orgasm body. She leans down and she kisses Pyrrha softly, letting the redhead taste her own cum and said redhead moans at the fact that she is tasting her own cum right before Ruby breaks the kiss before it could become more heated. Ruby settles herself into Pyrrha's left side and Pyrrha pulls Ruby into her arms and she places a kiss on the top of Ruby's head.

Ruby smiles as she lays her head against Pyrrha's naked and ample chest. Pyrrha looks down at Ruby, softly smiling at the younger girl in her arms. 

"That was amazing Ruby. Really. I really enjoyed it." she tells Ruby truthfully meaning every single that she is saying. Ruby blushes at Pyrrha's praise. She looks up and into Pyrrha's soft gaze with a smile of her own gracing her lips. 

"I'm glad that you did. I enjoyed it too Pyrrha." She says and they both blush at the thought of what had transpired a few hours prior and what had led them to where they are right now; fully naked and in Pyrrah's bed. Neither girl would change it if they could. They had enjoyed it way too much. It was the best night of their lives and they wouldn't change it for anything. A few minutes later both girls fall asleep and dream happy dreams.

xxxxxx

xxx-Flashback-Eight Hours Earlier-xxx

xxxxxx

Ruby wakes up to Weiss Schnee, her best friend, and fellow teammate waking her up for their first class of the day, Professor Port's class. She will most likely fall asleep during his class, because of how boring the man is.

"Come on, you dolt. Wake up"., Weiss says with a smile. "We have a class to get to. Don't want to be late"., Ruby throws her covers off of her and she yawns as she finally wakes up for the day. Ruby smiles as turns to face Weiss. 

"Thanks for waking me up Weiss. Where's Blake and Yang?" She asks. Weiss smiles as she watches Ruby get out of bed to get ready for class. 

"They already left. Like ten minutes ago." Weiss replies. Ruby nods her head in response. 

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out in a few minutes." Ruby says as she quickly grabs clean bra and panties and a fresh school uniform along with her cape.

She walks to their shared bathroom and she undresses so that she can take a shower and get ready for school. She gets in the shower and she turns the shower on, she fixes the water to her liking and she picks her soap up and she quickly lathers up and washes the soap off. She gets out of the shower and dries off as fast as she can, without using her speed. 

She puts on her bra and panties, puts her on her school uniform and clips on her red cape. She fixes her her air and she walks out of the bathroom to see Weiss waiting for her. 

"Ready?" Weiss asks her and Ruby smiles, and she nods in reply. Weiss returns her smile and they both walk out of their shared dorm and they head to Professor Port's class.

When Ruby and Weiss finally make it to Professor Port's class they are only two minutes late. Professor Port looks at them for a moment before saying something.

"Why are you two girls late for class?" He asks. Ruby and Weiss share a look before Ruby answers his question. 

"Sorry about that Professor. My alarm didn't go off in time. I think it broke or something." Ruby tells him. Weiss gives Ruby a small nod before turning her attention back to their teacher.   
"Okay. That has also happened to me before as well, girls. Go sit with Blake and Yang." He tells them and both girls make their way to their seats near Blake and Yang. And Professor Port then starts talking about one of his adventures hunting Grimm when he was younger.

Ruby looks around the classroom and she makes eye contact with Pyrrha and she waves at her back. Pyrrha waves back at Ruby. For some reason, she was blushing. Ruby had no idea why her friend was blushing. A second later both girls return their attention back to their teacher. A few hours later when the class is done for the day, Ruby goes to find Pyrrha and ask her why she was blushing when Ruby had waved at back in their first class of the blushes when she remembers that she has a crush on Pyrrha. 

She has had a crush on the redhead Amazon since she had first seen Pyrrha when she had first met her. About ten minutes later, Ruby is at team JNPR's door. Pyrrha opens the door a few seconds later.

"Hi, Ruby. What's up?" She asks her. Ruby smiles at Pyrrha. 

"Can we talk, Pyrrha?" Ruby asks her.

"Of course we can. Come on in." she replies. Pyrrha opens her door wider and she lets Ruby in. Once Ruby is in, Pyrrha closes and locks the door behind them. 

"Thank you"., Ruby says. Pyrrha smiles at her. 

"Your welcome. Have a seat." She says gesturing to her bed. And both girls sit down on Pyrrha's bed.

After a couple of minutes, Ruby tells Pyrrha her true feelings towards her.

"I'm not straight. I think I'm bi. I also have a massive crush on you Pyrrha"., Ruby informs the redhead while blushing as red as her cape, looking everywhere but at Pyrrha. Pyrrha was also blushing madly. 

"Oh. Okay. That's cool. I'm also bi. Ruby?" Pyrrha asks her and Ruby turns her head to face Pyrrha. 

"Yeah?" Ruby replies to her.

Blushing even redder now than she was before, "I have a crush on you as well Ruby." Pyrrha tells Ruby, feeling lighter than she has in a while. Ruby's silver eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. 

"Y-You do?" Ruby stutters out. Pyrrha just nods. 

"I do." she replies. They both softly at each other. 

"Can I kiss you, Pyrrha?" Ruby asks. Pyrrha starts to blush again. 

"You may." she says and they both lean towards each other. Their eyes flutter shut as close the distance between their lips. When their lips touch, they both moan at the contact.

As they continue to kiss, Pyrrha places her right hand on the back of Ruby's head to deepen their kiss, while she places her left hand on the small of Ruby's back. Ruby moans and then she wraps both of her arms around Pyrrha's neck and both girls can feel their breasts pressing against each other through both of their bras and t-shirts. They both moan when they break away from the kiss a few minutes later. 

"Wow." both girls say at the same time and then they both chuckle. Ruby then pulls Pyrrha back in for another kiss. She swipes her tongue across Pyrrha's bottom lip, Pyrrah gasps and Ruby slips her tongue into Pyrrha's mouth and she explores Pyrrha's mouth. Pyrrha then does then the same, and they make out for several more minutes before Ruby breaks the kiss to trail kisses down to Pyrrha's neck, which she starts to lick and kiss and nip at. 

"Oh Ruby, that feels so good." Pyrrha moans out. Ruby then pulls away from Pyrrha's neck to trail her hands from Pyrrha's neck to the hem of her t-shirt.

Ruby then looks into Pyrrha's eyes silently asking for permission to take off her t-shirt and Pyrrha just nods, granting her that permission and she raises both of her arms above her head and then Ruby grabs the hem of Pyrrha's t-shirt up, and then over Pyrrha's head and then she throws the t-shirt onto the floor. 

Pyrrha then reaches behind herself and then she unclips her own bra, she pulls the straps down and off of her slim shoulders. Once that's done, she pulls her bra off completely, she throws onto the floor and it lands on top of her t-shirt. Ruby then helps Pyrrha remove the rest of her clothes. And Pyrrha then helps Ruby with removing her clothes and within a few minutes, both girls are now completely naked.

They look at each other's naked bodies and blush hard. Pyrrha is the first to speak. 

"I've never done this before." she tells Ruby. Ruby looks at Pyrrha for a second before she says anything.

"Me neither." She replies. "Well then, Pyrrha says seductively. Let's try something". And Ruby can feel her pussy get wetter at the sound of Pyrrha's sexy voice. 

"Lay on your back please, Ruby." Pyrrha tells her and Ruby lays on her back, Pyrrha then gets on top of her, kissing her sweetly on the lips before she kisses her way to Ruby's slender neck, leaving little bites here and there before she kisses her way from her neck to her chest, she takes places her hands on Ruby's small, but beautiful breasts and she massages and kneads them coaxing small moans and sharps gasps of her name to spill from Ruby's very kissable lips.

Pyrrha smirks as she leans down laves her tongue on Ruby's left nipple while she tweaks her right nipple between two fingers of her right hand. She closes her lips around Ruby's hard nubbin and she sucks hard, causing Ruby to arch her chest into Pyrrha's mouth and hands. 

"Oh Pyrrha. Please keep sucking on my nipples. Don't stop." Ruby moans out lustfully and Pyrrha smirks around Ruby's nipple. A

few minutes later she switches over to her right breast the same treatment that she had just gave to Ruby's left breast. Once she's finished with Ruby's breasts, she begins to trail her lips and tongue down her body until she gets to Ruby's dripping wet pussy, she then nestles her herself between Ruby's legs and then she leans down, and she swipes her tongue from bottom to top of Ruby's slit to lave her tongue on Ruby's clit, to which Ruby starts to let out breathy moans with cries of Pyrrha's name.

After she spends a few more minutes of licking and sucking Ruby's clit, she moves her tongue down to Ruby's soaked entrance and without warning, she thrusts her tongue as deep as she can inside her pussy without actually breaking Ruby's hymen. The girl above her moans loudly as she reaches both of her hands down her body until she threads them through Pyrrha's bright red hair and then she presses Pyrrha's face as close as she can into her pussy and Pyrrha gets the idea, then she starts to eat her out with abandon, swirling her tongue inside of Ruby, tasting her cum and feeling her silky walls on and around her tongue.

She reaches her hand up and she tweaks Ruby's clit between her fingers which is what sends her over the edge and her inner walls clamp down on Pyrrha's tongue, with a scream of "Pyrrha", and then Pyrrha then removes her tongue from inside Ruby's pussy and she swallows every single drop of her cum. Once Ruby's breathing has calmed down, she pulls away from Ruby's pussy and climbs back up her body. She then kisses her, letting Ruby taste herself on her lips and Ruby moans out and Pyrrha swallows her moan. Pyrrha pulls away from the kiss and they both give each other a soft smile.

A few minutes later, Ruby flips them over and now she's the one top. Pyrrha gasps in surprise at her change of position and she can't help the full body blush that covers her from head to toe. She smirks up at Ruby. 

"You can have me." Pyrrha tells her. Ruby blushes down at the older girl beneath her body, then smirks at her. 

"As you wish." she says, then she leans down and captures redhead's lips with her one and they spend a few minutes passionately making out, she kisses her way from Pyrrha's lips to neck and from there, to her ample breasts, then she takes her between her lips and she sucks hard on Pyrrha's left nipple while she massages her right breast. After she spends a few minutes tending to her left breast, she switches over to her right breast and she gives it the same attention that she had just gave to Pyrrha's left breast.

She spends a few more minutes on her breasts before she kisses, nips and sucks her way down her body until she gets to Pyrrha's hard and erect cock, which is already leaking pre-cum from its slit. When she's finally between her legs, she wraps her right hand around her hard length, Ruby then leans down and she licks the tip of Pyrrha's cock, earning a deep moan from the redhead. She leans even farther down and she starts to take more of her cock into her mouth until she has four inches of cock in her warm and wet mouth. 

Pyrrha couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have Ruby's mouth on her cock. Ruby then starts to bob her head up and down and she starts to suck her hard. It doesn't take much for her to cum into her mouth with a loud shout of "Ruby!" from her parted lips and she shoots rope after rope of cum down Ruby's throat and Ruby swallows all of it with gusto. After a few more seconds, she pulls Pyrrha's cock out of her mouth and she crawls her way back up her body and they share a sweet, but passionate kiss that is full of the love that they have for one another. They both pull away from their kiss and then Ruby settles herself into Pyrrha's left side and Pyrrha pulls Ruby into her arms and she places a kiss on the top of Ruby's head. 

"I love you, Ruby." Pyrrha says and Ruby blushes deeply at her new girlfriend's words. Ruby gives her a sweet smile. "I love you two Pyrrha". They share another sweet kiss before they break apart a few seconds later. And then both girls fall asleep a few seconds later.

xxx-End Of Flashback-xx

Both girls wake a little while later and they both notice that Jaune, Ren, and Nora are not back yet. They get out of the bed and then they take the dirty sheets off of the bed and replace them with clean sheets. They pick up their clothes from the floor where they had left them, they head to the bathroom to clean up. About fifteen minutes both young women come out of the bathroom clean and fully dressed in the clothes that they had worn just a few hours earlier.

Pyrrha walks Ruby to the door, she opens it and they kiss again before Ruby breaks the kiss and then she walks back to her dorm while grinning happily at what had happened between her and Pyrrha. Right after Ruby had left her dorm, Pyrrha closes the door and then she walks back to her bed, getting on the bed and under the covers where she falls back to sleep. When she gets back to her dorm, Ruby notices that Yang, Weiss, and Blake are asleep in their beds. Ruby walks to her bed and she gets on her bed, she then gets under her covers and as soon as her head hits her pillow, she falls asleep dreaming of spending more time with Pyrrha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: There y'all go, chapter 2. Chapter 3 which is the final chapter of this FanFic will written and posted sometime next week. I promise that will have a lot more smut and some plot. I'm sorry that the start of the chapter is little bit different from the ending. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read & review.
> 
> Chapter Management
> 
> Edit Chapter


	3. Chapter 3: Ruby x Pyrrha: Part: 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here's chapter 3, the third final chapter of this FanFic. I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I just had a really bad case of writer's block. I promise that this chapter will have plenty of smut, maybe just a little bit of plot. I also promise that I will not take as long to update my upcoming FanFic's. Now on with the story.

Recap: Right after Ruby had left her dorm, Pyrrha closes the door and then she walks back to her bed, getting on the bed and under the covers where she falls back to sleep. When she gets back to her dorm, Ruby notices that Yang Weiss and Blake are asleep in their beds. Ruby walks to her bed and she gets on her bed, she then gets under her covers and as soon as her head hits her pillow, she falls asleep dreaming of spending more time with Pyrrha.

xxxxxx

Pyrrha wakes up a few hours later after her wonderful night that she had spent with Ruby and that's when she realizes that's it the weekend and she'll be able to spend more time with Ruby, who is now her girlfriend. She yawns as she stretches out her limbs. She sits up in her bed and she sees that Jaune, Ren, and Nora are in their beds still sleeping. She got up and out of bed as quietly as she could without waking her friend up. She walks to her small dresser to get her clothes for the day which consists of; a matching pair of blue bra and panties, a graphic t-shirt with Jean Gray/Dark Phoenix on the front and the X-Men logo on the back, and a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of blue socks. After getting her clothes, she walked to the dorm room's private bathroom she then placed clean clothes on the sink counter. She then quickly stripped out of her dirty clothes, and she then threw her dirty clothes into the dirty clothes hamper which is right under the bathroom sink. She got into the shower, turned the water on, getting the water temperature just the way that she likes it; not too hot and not too cold, but right in the middle. She ducked under the water and she let it soothe her aching muscles and joints.

She backed away from the water and then she grabbed her body wash and hair conditioner and she quickly lathered up as fast she can and she rinses the soap out only a few seconds later. Once cleaned, she turns off the water in the shower and she gets out of the shower. She grabs her towel and she dries off first her hair than her body. Once that is done, she puts her clean clothes, first her bra and panties, then her blue jeans, her X-Men t-shirt and lastly her pair of blue socks. She combs her hair and she makes it into her usual ponytail. After she's fully clothed and her hair is the way that she likes it, she walks out of the bathroom and back to her bed to sleep in for a little bit longer.

Pyrrha wakes up about an hour later when her alarm goes off, which she had set to go off an hour ago before she had went back to sleep for an extra hour. She gets up and out of her bed to head to downtown Vale to pick up some food and things that had to get soon if she wanted to surprise Ruby with a picnic date, and she knew the perfect spot that she had when she wondered off the school campus one day about a month earlier. Before she leaves her dorm, she writes and leaves her teammates a short note and it reads;

'I'm going shopping for food so that I can take Ruby out on a picnic date. Please don't tell anybody about Ruby and I just yet. I'll be back soon to make the food for Ruby and I's a date. Yours truly, Pyrrha.'

Pyrrha then sent a quick text for Ruby to meet her in her favorite spot in a few hours. After sending the message, she smiles as she leaves her dorm room to buy food for her very first ever date. She has never been so fucking excited in her entire life. She has never been on a date before because she had been so busy with training and fighting, that she just never thought very much about it. That was until she met Ruby Rose. The very cute, excitable ball of pure fun and energy that is Ruby Rose. She had developed a crush on Ruby not that long after meeting her and it had been love at first sight. 

Pyrrha shook her head to get her thoughts focused on getting ready for her and Ruby's picnic date for later on in the afternoon. She left the building as quickly as she could so that she could make it to docks to get on a Bullhead on time. And she does make it just on time to a Bullhead and she climbs in. About half an hour later she's in downtown Vale, and ready to get her shopping done so that she can make it to the surprise date that had just planned for her and Ruby. She spends the next three hours buying food for both her and Ruby's date and her team, since she had noticed that they were running out of food.

They would starve to death if she wasn't the one to buy their food. And she very happy to do so for her teammates, for whom she now considered to be her friends and family. After spending three hours shopping and buying food and a few other items, she went back to the docks just in time to get on the departing Bullhead that would take her back to Beacon and to her dorm. 

After the Bullhead had landed at the docks, she exited the Bullhead and she quickly made her way back to her dorm to put away the food that she had just bought for her friends and her and, after she was done doing that, she starts to make the meal that she and Ruby will eat on their picnic date in a couple of hours from now. She decided to make ham and cheese sandwiches, and the rest of the food is just your typical picnic food. But the one kind of food that Pyrrha made damn that she didn't forget to get and put in the picnic basket is Ruby's favorite brand of strawberry cookies. She can't wait to see Ruby's beautiful silver eyes brighten up with delight when Pyrrha gives Ruby the strawberry cookies.

Once she's finished with placing the picnic food away in the picnic basket, she leaves her dorm to go surprise Ruby with their picnic date. Pyrrha smiles to herself as she walks out of the dorm room building. As she leaves her dorm she texts Ruby; Pyrhha: Meet me outside near the woods. And a few seconds later Ruby texts her; Ruby; Okay. Cool. I'll be there in a few minutes.

Pyrrha smiles at Ruby's texts before she places her scroll back in her pocket as she walks to her favorite spot near the woods. When she finally reaches her favorite spot, she sets the picnic basket down on the ground and she reaches in, and then she pulls out the blanket which she had chose to use for her and Ruby's picnic date. She unfolds it and then she sets on the grass near the picnic basket. Once the blanket is set on the grass the way that Pyrrha likes it, she picks up the picnic basket and she places it on top of the blanket. 

A minute later, Pyrrha sits down on top of the blanket. Pyrrha has been sitting down on the blanket for a good ten minutes when she finally sees Ruby rushing over towards her, almost tripping over her own two feet but Ruby catches herself before she could actually fall onto the ground. When Ruby reaches her, Pyrrha stands up and she pulls Ruby into a hug and then a quick but sweet kiss only a second later, which takes both Ruby's and Pyrrha's breath away.

They break away from the kiss a few seconds later and they both give each other a loving smile. 

"So Pyrrha, what are we doing out here for?"Ruby smiles and then she answers Ruby's question. 

"Well, I wanted to surprise you with a date. A picnic date to be true." She says hoping that she hadn't done the wrong thing. She is brought to her senses when Ruby wraps both of her arms around the redhead's waist and hides her blushing face between Pyrrha's neck and shoulder. 

"Oh, Pyrrha I love it. It's very sweet of you."., Ruby says as she pulls away slightly from Pyrrha, Pyrrha then wraps her arms around Ruby and pulls her into an embrace and a passionate kiss. She pulls away from Ruby and she starts to move towards the picnic basket to set the food out, but Ruby gently latches onto her wrist and she pulls Pyrrha into her. 

"I love you Pyrrha." Ruby tells her with tears of happiness glistening in her beautiful silver eyes. Pyrrha heart melts at Ruby's words. 

"I love you too, Ruby." She says before pulling Ruby's face to hers and capturing lips in a kiss. She swipes her tongue across Ruby's bottom asking for entrance and Ruby grants her permission by parting her lips, letting Pyrrha's tongue in. Their tongues slide against each other as they make out. They break the passionate kiss a few minutes when their need for air demands it. A string of spit the only connecting their lips now. They both take a minute to catch their breath. A couple of minutes later, Pyrrha gestures for Ruby to take a seat on the blanket and she does.

Once Ruby is seated, Pyrrha walks to the picnic basket and she picks it up and she takes it to wear Ruby and she sits down next to her. Then Pyrrha reaches inside the picnic basket and she begins to remove the food and place their food on the paper plates that she had brought with her. She also pulls out two bottles of soda for them. And then both girls start to eat their meal.

About twenty minutes later once they have finished their food, they both clean up their mess from the food placing the trash back in the picnic basket. Once they are done with that, Pyrrha reaches back into the picnic basket and then she pulls the strawberry cookies that she had bought for Ruby earlier on in the day. She hands them to Ruby and her silver eyes light up like Christmas trees. She tackles Pyrrha in a hug which knocks both of them down onto the blanket. 

"Thank you, thank you. I love them"., Ruby says with glee.

Pyrrha giggles a little bit as she and Ruby get back onto their feet. 

"You are very welcome my love." she says which causes a bright red blush to cover Ruby's neck and face. Pyrrha chuckles a little because it's the most adorable thing that she has ever seen in her life. Once they are both off of the blanket, Pyrrha picks it up off of the ground and then she places it back into the picnic basket. Ruby smirks as an idea pops up into her mind.

"Hey Pyrrha, we can go back to my dorm. Yang, Blake, and Weiss are out with their boyfriends for the night. We can finally have some time to ourselves." Ruby blushes at her own words. She looks over to her girlfriend and she sees the Pyrrha is blushing. 

"I would love that Ruby. Lead the way." she says and she holds out her left hand for Ruby to hold and she does, she grasps Pyrrha's left hand with her right hand and then they make their way to Ruby's dorm to have some alone time with each other.

xxxxxx

xxx-Fifteen Minutes Later-xxx

xxxxxx

About fifteen minutes Pyrrha and Ruby make it to Ruby's dorm. Ruby holds up her scroll to unlock the door and then she opens the door and both girls walk into the room, and sure enough as Ruby said Yang, Blake, and Weiss were not inside the dorm because they were out with their boyfriends for the night. Ruby locks and closes the door behind them. Pyrrha places the picnic basket next to the front door and then she turns around to face Ruby and she pushes her against the door and she mashes her lips against Ruby's, causing both girls to moan out lustfully at the feel of each other's lips pressed against one another.

Pyrrha slipped her tongue pass Ruby's parted lips when she moaned into Pyrrha's mouth. Pyrrha is surprised when Ruby flips them over so that Pyrrha is the one that is pressed against the door, a few minutes later. After making out for ten minutes, Ruby walks them back towards her bed. They only break apart long enough for both girls to climb up and into Ruby's bed. Once they are both in Ruby's bed with Ruby still on top of Pyrrha, she plants kisses all over her neck and throat. Ruby pulls away from Pyrrha to take off both her and Pyrrha's clothes.

Once they are both fully nude, she latches her mouth and lips on Pyrrha's left nipple while she kneads her right breast with her right hand and her left hand is busy rubbing up and down Pyrrha's left leg. She flicks her tongue across her nipple and Pyrrha moans out in bliss. 

"Oh shit Ruby. That feels so good." Ruby smiles against her breast and she continues to lick and suck Pyrrha's left breast. She then switches over to Pyrrha's right breast and she gives it the same treatment that she had just gave to Pyrrha's left breast. After she spends a few more minutes on her girlfriend's breasts, she kisses and licks her way down her body until she gets to Pyrrha's rock hard cock and she settles herself between Pyrrha's legs. She wraps her right hand around Pyrrha's cock and she starts to move her hand up and down. Pyrrha starts to buck her hips up and into Ruby's hand. 

"Oh fuck Ruby. Please don't stop." Pyrrha moans out.

Ruby smirks up at her from between the redhead's legs. 

"Never.' She replies back to her girlfriend.

She then leans down and she licks up and down Pyrrha's dripping wet slit while she continues to jack her off. After she spends a few more minutes licking Pyrrha's pussy, she pulls away and she moves up to her rock hard cock and she takes the head into her mouth, and she moves her head down until she has taken the whole of Pyrrha's cock into her mouth. She then begins to bob her head up and down, giving Pyrrha a blowjob. Five minutes later she slides her mouth up and off of Pyrrha's cock with a 'pop'. Ruby crawls back up her body and she kisses Pyrrha hard on the mouth, letting her taste herself on Ruby's lips. 

She deepens the kiss by slipping her tongue inside Pyrrha's mouth. They both break apart from the kiss a few minutes later. Both are panting rather hard when Ruby leans down to whisper seductively into the redhead's left ear.

"Take me Pyrrha, please." Pyrrha didn't need to be told twice. She flipped them over to where she's now on top of Ruby instead of the other way around.

She grins down at Ruby and then she leans down to take Ruby's left nipple into her wet and warm mouth, at the same time she uses her right hand to massage and kneads Ruby's right breast. She flicks her across the hard nipple in her mouth and she sucks hard on it, causing Ruby to arch up and moan out lustfully at the feeling Pyrrha's lips and tongue on her heated skin. 

After spending a few minutes on her girlfriend's left breast, she switches over to her right breast to give it the exact same treatment that she had just gave to her left breast. She spends about ten more minutes on Ruby's breasts which leaves her panting hard and letting out breathy moans. Pyrrha then kisses and licks her way down Ruby's body until she gets to her dripping wet pussy and she then settles herself between her legs.

She leans down and swipes her tongue up and down her slit. "Oh fuck yeah Pyrrha, please don't stop. That feels so fucking good"., Ruby moans out in complete bliss. Pyrrha spends a few seconds licking her slit before she leans up and takes the bundle of nerves into her mouth and she laves her tongue across it. "Oh shit Pyrrha"., Ruby moans out. Pyrrha releases Ruby's clit from her mouth right before she starts to kiss her way back up Ruby's sweaty body. She kisses her sweetly, letting Ruby taste herself and they both moan. Pyrrha then breaks the kiss a few seconds later. She reaches her right hand to between their legs so that she lines her cock up with Ruby's dripping wet entrance. 

"Ready?" Pyrrha asks her and Ruby just nods her head in consent to Pyrrha's question.

Pyrrha nods and then she thrusts into her and both of them moan out in pure pleasure at the feeling. She begins to thrust and Ruby wraps both of her arms around Pyrrha's back and Pyrrha then wrap both of her arms around Ruby's body as well. 

"Oh fuck Pyrrha. Yes, yes. Don't stop. Please fuck me harder." She begs and that's exactly what she does. Pyrrha starts to fuck her harder. It doesn't take long for both girls to cum. Pyrrha pulls out of Ruby and both girls cuddle into each other as they start to fall asleep in each other's arms. Ruby then pulls her bed covers over both her and Pyrrha. "

I love you Pyrrha." Pyrrha smiles at Ruby. 

"I love you too Ruby." And they share a kiss before they happily fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: I'm sorry that it has taken me over two weeks to update and post this final chapter. I've had a huge case of major writer's block. I've also been going through some shit, but it's getting better now. From now on, I'm going to try to update faster. I'm sorry that this chapter is a little bit rushed. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read & review.


End file.
